


Satin and Skin

by ElizabethWilde



Series: Daydreams [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-02-25
Updated: 1999-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethWilde/pseuds/ElizabethWilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander fantasizes about Buffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satin and Skin

Xander blinked once, then again. The breathtakingly beautiful woman couldn't possibly be looking at him. And yet she was. Her huge seafoam green eyes were locked with his, and her full lips curled into a gentle smile he had only seen in dreams. "It's about time you got here," she whispered, her voice breathy. 

"Got stuck in traffic." 

Laughing softly, the vision smiled and crooked a slender finger at him. "Get over here." 

"Don't have to ask me twice!" 

He crossed the room and pulled the woman close, suddenly the epitome of romantic heroism. Xander savored every movement, every sensation. She smelled like vanilla and her skin slid satiny-smooth beneath his fingers, smoother even than the silky dress she wore. "I love you. I've loved you for so-" 

"Shh. I know. I love you too." The smiling lips Xander had ravaged in countless daydreams now kissed the hollow of his throat. "We should've done this a long time ago." Stepping back, the woman slipped her crimson dress from her shoulders, eyes promising more to come. "What are you waiting for?" 

"Just memorizing every detail of the way you look right now. Buffy, I've never seen anything as beautiful as you. I just don't want this to end. And it always does before-" 

"Enough talking." Slowly, deliberately, Buffy began to push her dress toward the floor. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Xander! Wakey wakey. Come on, you're starting to drool." 

Deep brown eyes opened reluctantly to see Buffy Summers, fully clothed and looking impatient. "Buff?" 

"No. Cher. We get confused all the time. Giles will eventually need his couch again, plus Anya should be here any minute. You know how she just loves waiting." 

"Right. Anya." Xander sat up and rubbed his eyes with his palms. "Forgot." 

"I won't tell her if you won't." She grabbed her jacket and headed for the door. "Speaking of dates, I'm meeting Riley for dinner. Have fun with Anya. Don't do anything you don't want to talk about later in front of everyone." 

"Laughing on the inside." Once the Slayer disappeared out the door, Xander smiled to himself. "See you tonight, Buffy."


End file.
